


Mile High Club

by momoch1



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also don't be fooled White is in no way a top he's just HornyTM, hi it's me I'm now on AO3 and here's something to feed yall onionshippers, onionshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoch1/pseuds/momoch1
Summary: Ok yall so this all happens on one of 1010’s private yachts and they’re zipping through the air to go to somewhere that literally doesn’t matter. It’s just White and Zuke bc I said so the others are like. Maybe partying in another room. Anyways-
Relationships: Zuke/Rin (1010), Zuke/Rin (No Straight Roads), Zuke/White (1010), Zuke/White (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Mile High Club

Before the boat, White has been caught with Zuke in MULTIPLE predicaments: stuck in a janitorial closet to hide from fans together, a coy comment made during a concert that everyone thought was for Mayday and his usual flirting protocols, a VERY INTIMATE rewiring/update that Neon J left to Zuke to ‘repay’ with force for the damage he caused his boys when they first met and left them alone to take care of the others for too long, the little list goes on. At this rate, White is about to self-destruct due to all his pent-up emotions that he doesn’t want to let loose to lose credibility. Welp, that’s too bad.

The two are so tense between one another and the sexual tension can be cut with a knife and White is 80% sure that Zuke feels similar, but also won’t admit it. When he reached out to gingerly touch his hand with his pinky on the couch and White rested his hand on his, however, it was shot up to 110% and, after trying for who knows how long to keep his composure, that little bubble inside of him popped and he quickly leaned into Zuke.

BONK.

Yeah, he missed. Zuke reels back and rubs his nose and forehead with a small pained hiss before he laughs. Not another word is said and he grabs his small chin and kisses him properly. Oh boy are sparks flying. Literally. White’s vision is static and his vitals shoot up as he finally got what he dreamed of, maybe too often.

‘Turn your head’. ‘Take a small breath.’ ‘Relax and close your eyes.’ Zuke keeps guiding White towards his first kiss with soft experienced words that drives him mad with each sentence. He doesn’t know if he hears ringing in his ears or it’s his internal fans kicking into overdrive, but he doesn’t give a single damn if he’s overheating or not. This is it and nothing is going to take that from him.

Then a little switch flipped inside his head as he opened his glowing eyes to a sharp expression. Lean back. Pushed him on the couch. Crawl on top. His body? He’s not completely moving it himself, but he also has control over each and every gear turning in his body as he stares at a confused yet flustered Zuke underneath him, breath bated.

Showtime, baby.

“Whoa! Uh, White, are you-?”

“Stop. I’m doing the talking here now.”

“.. Yes, sir.”

‘Yes, sir.’ God, that was the final straw. White’s chest burns warmly as he looms over the man underneath him with complete obedience and confesses to everything. EVERYTHING. The quick glances he steals when nobody is looking at him, the way he’s been watching and listening to the B2J broadcasts online just to hear his voice, the dreams, oh GOD the dreams. He wakes up overcharged and overheating after each and every one of them in the middle of the night and he’s not sure he can stand another minute of not being able to be near him or touch him or even look at him-

Zuke heard enough. He waited patiently for his chance to make a move and this was the perfect time for him and he grabbed his collar and pulled him down to him, sexual frustration pouring from one another as he kissed him and held him as close as he could to his smaller body. Zuke’s sweating, White’s steaming, hands are tangled in one another’s hair. It’s getting heavy. White slips a smooth, silicon-covered hand under Zuke’s shirt and a soft groan drips from his mouth. Damn, he can’t take another minute of this intense foreplay.

“Please. Get rid of this.” White’s voice chirps and cracks as his voice box warbles inside him, reacting to his overheating motors from immeasurable desire overriding his systems.

As if waiting for approval, Zuke yanks his top and jacket off obediently with vigor and sits up. White isn’t having that, however, and shoves him back down to the couch with stern eyes. So, this is how it’ll go.

“I didn’t say you’d be the one in charge. I sat patiently like a dog, now I’m going to get my treat.”

Gulp.

Zuke’s body is sweaty and shaking. He never was one to take it in until now, but he’s not going to reject it. White’s expression, his silhouette, his tone, it’s driving him wild. And.. Wait, when did he add THAT? He points to the sudden strap-on dick he had stuck to his abdomen with a cocked eyebrow. He’s not complaining, he’s just shocked at where it came from. A deep, crackling chuckle echoes from his chest as he winks and looms over Zuke’s body once more, planting a small kiss on his collar bone to tease him. ‘Idle hands are the devil’s playground,’ White says. Interesting, for he sure likes to play devil’s advocate with him.

He’s trembling underneath him. Why is he? Is it because he’s nervous about getting a robot dick inside of him? That'll hurt? That he won’t like it? Or is it because he’s living a fantasy of getting rammed by a popular robot idol in a personal yacht thousands of feet in the air? Every and all thought goes out the window however once he feels a strong hand trail down his chest, his stomach, the base of his shaft, and then right between his legs. He is trying his best not to moan like mad and bites his knuckle from White’s surprisingly gentle caressings. However, it took a single finger inside of him to get a quick breath out of him as his body twitched.

One finger. One knuckle. Two knuckles. A third presses inside of him as White kisses Zuke’s neck, breathing heavily into one another as Zuke claws at the silk-lined couch cushion with one hand and another covering his mouth. Zuke’s mind is blank and all he can feel is whatever White allows him to feel. Wait. It’s wet. He feels something cold and wet. His hair stands on ends as he’s spread open and lubed up before a hot, heavy moan slips through his hand as he feels himself being inserted. Back arched, chest heaving, body shaking, mind blank. His dreams, fantasies, desires, are now true.

White is inside of him.

Surprisingly, White is moving slowly. They’re both new at this experience, so it’s no surprise as to why. Zuke never bottomed, especially by a robot or a guy, and White never did anything like he’s doing now. He thrusts slowly, small hums buzzing inside his circuitry with each move he makes as he places one hand on Zuke’s hip to guide and the other next to his head for stability. Meanwhile, Zuke can’t even look straight at him from sheer embarrassment, eyes glazed and cheeks burning brightly as his chest heaves heavily with stifled muffled breaths.

White removes Zuke’s hand from his mouth and grabs his chin like he did to White, pressing his smooth lips onto his warm, slightly chapped ones as he keeps a steady pace. ‘Close your eyes and breathe for me, baby,’, he mumbles, ‘I’ll take care of you’.

His words echo in Zuke’s empty mind. He heard those husky, sickly-sweet words in his dreams of him and takes heavy breaths as he leans his head back, eyes lidded as he arches his back higher. He’s too warm. Too hot. He’s melting underneath him.

He comes.

His sweaty body twitches aggressively as he’s overcome with ecstasy before he slumps on the couch underneath him, a mess on himself and White with deep pants and a burning, drained expression.

Not for long.

White pulls out of him, unsatisfied and body heaving. He stares at the mess between themselves and clicks his tongue in dissatisfaction.

“Not enough.”

“Haa... Wait, wh-?”

He moves too quickly for Zuke to realize what’s happening. Next thing he knows, he’s sitting on White’s lap as he leans back on the couch, resting his chin on his hand hooked on the top of it and a sultry, mischievous gaze as his silicon dick rubs up against his.

“Well? Get to work.”

“You… You got to be kidding me.”

A coy smile spreads on White’s face. “I don’t do jokes. I do you.”

Ugh. What a sappy and cringy thing to say to a man who just got rawed and came early by a pretty boy. Rather in-character of him, actually. Still, Zuke did what he was told much to his embarrassment and placed both his hands on his shoulders, slowly rising up and inserting White inside of him again. It’s easier this time since he was already prepped, but the feeling doesn’t wane. A deep sigh slips through his mouth as he slowly lowers himself onto White, his full length inside of him as he bites his lip. He’s already hard again. White smiles as he watches the green man move for him right in front of his very eyes under his command. This is a high he’s never going to recover from as he leans his head back to get a better view and places his hands on Zuke’s waist.

“.. Bastard.”

“You like it.”

God, he feels like he’s being ripped apart by the robot’s keen eyes, looking him up and down like he’s a trophy he won. Well, he’s not completely wrong, but Zuke wasn’t going to let him get his way all the time. He leans into him and places a hot kiss on his ear and White jolts at the sudden act. Little does he know that Zuke’s hands are snaking his way to his back panel for some rightful teasing. He reaches behind his collar and touches one of the ports on his back underneath it with a gentle caress as White hitches a crackling breath and grips his hips. Oh, he’s onto something.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t you dare-!”

Too late. His fingers circle his charging port slowly as the other hand rubs his sleek metallic sides as he purposely blows a hot puff of air into his ear. He’s grinding slowly on him to continue to torture him for, in this position, he was the one in charge. White releases a hissing, shaking breath as his back panel is caressed, something that all robots don’t let just anyone touch due to it being such an erogenous area. His hands shake as he curls his fingers into Zuke’s body and leans into him, eyes lidded and his cooling fans kicking into overdrive. He was overheating again and, this time, his AI is taking a toll on it for working so hard. His files? Deteriorating and deleting itself. He’s lucky he still knows how to speak.

“Y-yo0u.. yoU a-a-4s5ho-ole3.” White glitches as he speaks. It’s getting too much for him. And he’s just barely touching his ports too. Pathetic.

Zuke takes it a step further and places a finger inside his charging dock and licks the depression in his ear. White completely freezes as he tightly grabs his waist and prevents him from moving, arms shaking as a choppy moan hangs thick in the air. Got him.

Now under HIS control, Zuke grabs White’s slender wrist with his free hand to silently tell him to move for him as he inserts his tongue deeper into his ear and rubs the inside of the charging dock. AI now corrupt and his engine chugging inside, he does as he’s told and moves his hips for him, loud chippy pants and groans rolling out of his mouth. He’s in robot heaven right now.

Zuke pants warmly into White as he moves from one port to the next, unaware that the wireless USB plug-in is back there. He continues to kiss his ear as his fingers graze his back and senses something plugged in back there. Curiosity got the best of him as he mumbles into White’s ear-

“What is this?..”

“N0! W-wa w4i-1T PLe-34se d0n-!!!”

Oops.

All it took was a single accidental nudge of the USB and White shouts, ramming Zuke’s hips down quickly as he muffles his clippy moans into his neck and comes. Zuke lets out a deep sigh as he gets filled up and trembles on top of the flustered idol, his own dick twitching from the warm feeling inside of him now.

“I.. I c-c4n;t b3-bELiev3 y0U d1-did ThaT…” White murmurs in his neck.

Zuke, now heavy with desire, runs his hands through his soft hair and growls in a mimicking manner, “Not enough.”

Zuke stands up and throws White’s back onto the couch, wiping the sweat off his brow with heavy breaths as his cock stands stiffly erect. He needs one more round or he’ll explode and this time he wants to be the one in charge.

‘Where is it?’ Zuke asks. White doesn’t need more confirmation and points a weak arm to a drawer underneath the couch that could have been easily missed since it blended in with the sleek design flawlessly. He rummages through the dark draw and finds that it’s chock-full of strap-on dicks, lubicrant, and other sex toys. They, however, look unused and some still in their packaging, so as to why they had it on the ship and never used it yet is lost to Zuke knowing their overly-flirtatious personalities. Either way, he finds what he was looking for: an add-on masturbator, still in its wrapping. White must have really quick hands to have gotten his little ‘toy’ on and unboxed without him realizing. The very thought blanks his mind.

He rips off the wrapping around it and lifts up White’s legs to insert the add-on, his breath hot and heavy as he slowly inserts it into him and White squirms underneath in a lust-filled fit. Carefully, he lifts his thin waist up and holds his legs apart as White looks up to him with a hazy glow in his deep, dark eyes and steam hissing from his gears, making the room hot with passion. Zuke pops the lid off the partially-used bottle of lube White had with his teeth and pours it directly inside of him, watching him squirm and his joints click and grind as he trembles.

“What do we say?”

“Pl… pl3asE…”

“Good boy…”

He inserts himself completely into White. Oh fuck, it’s really warm and tight. Like, REALLY warm. It almost feels too real due to how hot he feels and the high-quality silicon the toy is made from. If he didn’t control himself, he would have been done in instantly. Instead, he takes a deep breath and thrusts into him with a steady rhythm and looms over White’s thin, sleek, overheating body. White’s glitchy pants and moans fill the hot air around them as Zuke keeps his pace, slowly speeding up as he huffs heavily and sweat dripping off his body. Damn, it’s like a sauna in the room now with how hot White’s systems are behaving. But he doesn’t fucking care. He raises his hips higher as he places his forehead onto White’s both their eyes lidded as he rams harder, deeper, more aggressively into White as their breaths escalate with the altitude outside.

“Z.. Zuk3… 2ukE..!”

‘Zuke’ is all that White could say. His entire system has been wiped and that’s the only word he could should right now, his words breaking and hitching with each thrust as he’s fucked mindlessly. Suddenly, the silicon dick that White still had on empties its whole canister onto both of them as his body trembles underneath him and glitching screams ring in Zuke’s ears. 

He can’t keep this up. He’s going to absolutely explode. All he can think about in his emptied mind is White and the cute broken noises he makes and his name hanging thick in his mouth. But, he has one more request before he can climax. His one dream. That one damn dream he can’t get out of his head every day. Three dumb little words and it’s driving him to this point of going absolutely crazy. He needs to hear him say it. Zuke grabs a fistfull of his off-white hair and pulls his head back so he can look him deeply in the eyes.

“Say it.”

“5ay… saY what-t?..”

“S-say it..! NOW!”

Bodies clashing, sweat flying, gears grinding. Two empty-headed, passion-fueled fools on top of one another in a steaming mess in a private airship stare in one another’s eyes deeply, about ready to hit its climax. Zuke needs to hear him say it at least once so he can live with no regrets afterwards. White softly moans, his words now clear as the skies around him, what he desired.

“I love you.”

He came.

\-------------------------------------------

They arrived at their destination. 1010, who was having another one of their little dance parties with Mayday, hop off the airship and all reach their hands out for May to grab to get off. She presses a hand to her flushed cheek and takes one gingerly as she steps off the boat, giggling like a schoolgirl.

“See you next party, you handsome bunch!”

1010 all wave in sync with a loud ‘goodbye’ rings in the air as they head the opposite direction to another club to party again. May, forgetting that she didn’t come alone, skips back home to her sewers with her head still in the clouds. It’s not until later that Zuke, exhausted for an unknown reason and a little sore, carefully steps off the airship and onto the cement.

White, fixing his hair and throwing away something into the trash on the ship, clears his throat and waves at all his adoring fans across the blocked street as he winks and blows kisses to the faceless mass of fangirls. Zuke scoffs playfully and rolls his eyes as he puts his hands in his pockets to stop from shaking. He was about to walk away from the ship before he hears White’s seductive tone from behind call out to him as his cheeks flood a rich pink-

“Same time next week?~”

That smug asshole…

“... Maybe.”

But he’s Zuke’s smug asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my art twitter for more onion soup (@momoch1_doodles)


End file.
